


You Strike Me as a Woman Who Has Never Been Satisfied...

by zombiecheetah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Life, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Temporary Amnesia, Thor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: While being healed by Sigyn for temporary amnesia, Loki doesn't remember a few critical things about their relationship and runs his mouth, resulting in some great entertainment for Sigyn and Co...





	You Strike Me as a Woman Who Has Never Been Satisfied...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gaslightgallows for the prompt! This is out of series for "Where Loyalties Lie" but the characters (mostly Sigyn) are the same. 
> 
> Much like Loki, I enjoy comments, kudos, and general validation, so don’t be shy! I appreciate and reply to all of your comments. You can also chat with me on my tumblr, zombiecheetah, where I give fic updates and also accept and publish prompts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

Sigyn’s voice was strained as she bit back a laugh at the God of Mischief’s bold observation of her intimate affairs as he sat on a medical slab in front of her. “Never been satisfied, really now?” 

Sif looked like her friends had just thrown her a surprise party, though the others were not as subtle in their reactions. Both Thor and Fandral had to physically turn around, their backs shaking with laughter they tried to muffle with their hands, as Loki looked at them all confused, craning his neck to try to see the warriors behind her. 

“Did I say something funny? Your friends seem to think so.” 

“Just ignore them.” Sigyn was flipping through a spell book at a snail’s pace, as she selfishly indulged her curiosity, wondering what the prince would say next. “They are simply happy you are alright. You gave all of us quite the scare. I’m looking something up to fix this memory issue of yours. Should only take a few moments.”  

“Do we have to, though?” she could hear Fandral not so quietly suggest behind her. 

“Such a lovely thing when beauty meets the brains to match,” Loki started again, his voice smooth as silk, his fingers moving up to brush lightly down her arm. “After you restore me, you must allow me to express my deepest gratitude for your most excellent care by repaying in kind.” 

Sigyn glanced up at him from her book, her gaze playfully flicking up and down his frame. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, your highness, but I’m already spoken for.” 

“Spoken for is such a  _vague_  term don’t you agree?” he continued undeterred, staring at her, his fingers now lightly stroking the ends of her hair, “Surely, you would not mind one evening together at the very least. This person would never have to know.” 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Sif cut in innocently. “You should see the ass she’s married to now.” 

“Really?” He smiled wide at Sigyn, “An ass, hm?” 

“You have no idea,” Sigyn sighed, finding the correct page, looking back up at him, “Are you ready?” 

“Just tell me one thing,” Loki said, leaning forward, “Tell me the name of this man. Even if I have forgotten much of myself today, I will never forget your pretty little face and will demand that he allow me the pleasure of having you. If you are agreeable, that is. I promise to make it worth your while.” 

“Well, that should be easy,” she stated, her hands beginning to glow as she met his gaze. “Seeing that I’m married to you, you will just need to negotiate terms with yourself.”

His Prince Charming act dropped clean off his face. “Wait, what?” 

The infirmary had never been so filled with laughter. 

***

When they walked out of the infirmary, Loki was in a huff and Sigyn was positively glowing. 

“Oh come on, Mischief, it’s been awhile since I’ve been so aggressively woo-ed. It’s nice to know I still drive you crazy.” 

“I fail to see the humor of the situation.” A thought occurred to him, as they walked, one that made him furrow his brow and compelled him to take her arm, pausing their step. He took a moment to look up and down the hallway assuring they were alone before asking, “Do you ever think I am  _not_ attracted to you?” 

Her smile faded slightly. “I didn’t mean it like that. And as amusing as that would be, don’t let that amnesia you manipulate you into thinking I’m not perfectly happy with us. You’re just,” her hands reached out to play with the front of his tunic, “more reserved. You communicate your affections and desires to me in quieter ways and I love that about you. I would not be able to handle someone who always showboated their feelings for me.” 

He twirled a wave of her hair around his finger. “How sweet of you to say.” He was quiet for a moment, Sigyn could only guess what he was thinking about, though his train of thought quickly morphed into something hungry, his finger in her hair somehow finding it’s way to her neckline. “Although, now that you have mentioned bedding…”

”I literally just put you back together,” she groaned though her eyes were sparkling as they once again made their way back to their room. “All I want to do is stare at the back of my eyelids.”

”I am not suggesting anything that would require any work on your part,” he said with a smirk, reaching down to intertwine her hand with his as they walked. “I just feel compelled to fulfill another man’s promise. Show gratitude as it were. I’d hate to leave you unsatisfied.”

”Trust me, Mischief,” Sigyn replied, not looking all that opposed to his proposition, “You leave me all sorts of ways and unsatisfied has never been one of them.


End file.
